


Destiny Has A Funny Way Of Working Out

by flickawhip



Series: Beating The Black Dog - Fics In A Time Of Fear [2]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison finds herself comforted by a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Has A Funny Way Of Working Out

“I remember you once asking how I survived out here alone… I rather snapped at you… didn’t I?”

Megan sighs, then steps closer, letting a hand slip into Alison’s, squeezing gently to get her attention. Alison finally looks at her and she smiles softly, brushing tears from Alison’s cheek. 

“if you hadn’t… I’d never have met Steph…. Destiny has a funny way of working out… if I hadn’t left home to deliver Mam’s stuff for her, to you… if you hadn’t snapped and sent me running away so far I tripped over Steph… if she hadn’t sent me to Erica tonight… if Erica hadn’t sent me here…”

“I’d have been long gone…”

Megan sighs, and nods, moving towards a seat, tugging just a little so that Alison settles beside her, keeping her hand in Alison’s and pulling her closer until she could wrap an arm around her back, resting her head on Alison’s shoulder.

“Sometimes life has a funny way of sending the right person at just the right time… you know I’d been thinking about… everything… wondering why I was still here and then, there you were… hurting, needing someone and I just… knew.”

Alison sighs, reluctantly raising her hand from where it had rested in Megan’s lap, the girl’s free hand skimming lightly over her wrist, to stroke the girl’s cheek dry. 

“Don’t… don’t cry…”

Megan sighs again then, her breath catching a little. The tenderness in Alison’s tone is almost a surprise. 

“Your mother would never forgive me… or Steph…”

Megan laughs softly then, sighing and nestling closer until she is almost sat in Alison’s lap. 

“Sometimes people cry Alison, it’s not always a bad thing… as long as they have someone to lean on.”

“So we lean on each other? Is that it…? What about Steph?”

“Steph would never let me see her cry, she’s too proud by half… no, she’ll go to Mam for her comfort… and I’ll find you.”

“So this is what exactly?”

“Friendship.”

Megan smiles, leaning up to kiss Alison’s cheek softly.

“Company when we need a place to break… and someone to help us rebuild.”

“I could… accept that. I suppose….”

Megan laughs again then, her voice lightly teasing.

“I’m staying anyway.”


End file.
